The Other Imprintee
by kyllam.bohling
Summary: Bella, moves back home to Washington to live with her dad and Sue on the reservation. Better story than it sounds. first fanfic please r&r thanks
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them to put them into my little plots

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella, just like all my friends do. I came to live in La Push,  
Washington with my dad Charlie Swan, and my dads fiance Sue Clearwater, and her two kids, Seth and Leah Clearwater.  
I moved here my freshman year of high school, and have been here ever since, through out all the heartbreak, jumping in the ocean, friendships, wolves, and vampires. But let me not get too far ahead of myself.

It all started January of 2008, when I originally moved here, mom and my stepdad Phil were married and mom was wanting to travel with him, since he was a minor league Baseball Player, so I sent myself to live with Charlie and Sue. Charlie was the Police Chief of Forks, Washington about a 15 mile drive from La Push, so I started out at Forks High School. That's where I met them. The Cullens. I was sitting at a lunch table with Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley, being asked about a thousand plus questions, and just trying to eat, not wanting to answer most of the questions which you guessed it, came from Jessica. When they walked in. Asking neither one in particular.."Who are they?" Angela was the one that answered. "Those are the Cullens. The Blonde one is Rosalie Hale, the guy walking in with her is Emmett Cullen. They're together. Then the short dark haired girl is Alice Cullen, and the one that looks like he's in pain all the time is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper Hale." The girls continued to whisper amongst themselves, as the last one walked in. "Who's he?" He was the most gorgeous guys i've ever seen. Bronze colored hair, and dark eyes. "That's Edward Cullen, totally single, but don't waste your time, apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him..." The last statement came from Jessica, making me wonder when he had turned her down.  
Lunch was it for me, I only had to go to class half a day, since I was also taking classes elsewhere.

I was just getting ready to pull up in dad and Sue's driveway, when they pulled in. I got out of my truck, and went in to see if Sue had needed any help. When 4 big burly guys walked in...Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quill Ateara, and none other than my childhood friend Jacob Black. Jaocb was a lot bigger than I had remembered him being. He was in the same grade I was, but since he lived on the reservation, he went to school on the reservation, said he had no choice, but I still don't see why not. I was grabbing some cookies that Sue and I had made the night before, when Jacob comes in and tackles me to the couch, causing me to drop all my cookies on the floor "Bella, oh my god it's so good to see you, Charlie told me you were coming, but I didn't believe him." He had finally let me up. As I was beginning to answer him, one of the guys cleared his throat...of course, none other than the hot head himself, Mr. Paul Lahote. As I looked over at him, I had lost all train of thought. It's like him and I were the only two people left standing in the room.

"Ohhh shit, I can't believe it." The other 3 men in the living room started howling so hard, nobody else and nothing else could be hard. Sue walked into the living room, to see all of us standing there, not knowing what had happened or why the 3 men were standing there laughing like hyena's in her house. "Guys, would you care to explain what you are all laughing about please?" Sue asked, waiting very impatiently I might add.

Jacob was finally able to control himself to answer Sue. "The hot head, none other than Paul Lahote, just imprinted on Charlie's daughter, the one that said he would fight it, if it ever happened." And he doubled over laughing again and at what I didn't know. First off, I didn't know what imprinting was, and second off I wondered why they found it so funny that Paul had done this imprinting thing on me, and not some other girl.

"Paul, you may want to skidaddle before Charlie gets home, because you know he is not going to be happy about this."  
Sue had interrupted, but Paul was not even coherent. All he kept doing was staring at me, and I had no idea why, but I could not turn my head to stop from looking at him either. All of a sudden we hear a car pull up and two car doors slam as I see none other than my dad, Chief Swan, and Jacob's dad get out of the car, as Charlie helps him in his wheelchair.

Coming into the house, the guys are still roaring with laughter about the sight before them, and Charlie and Billy getting into the house, and realizing what had just happened. "What the hell is going on? You three..." pointing to Jacob, Embry, and Quil "get out of my house now". As Paul was trying to make his quick getaway, Charlie held his hand in his way, so he couldn't leave. "Mr Paul Lahote, you may stay as well as you Bella. We have a discussion we must get through. Billy, will you be joining me?"

"Sure, Charlie." Was all Billy replied, I don't know why everybody thinks this is so funny, and why Charlie wouldn't let the other guys stay. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just using them for my own personal fun...

Thanks for all the reviews. And faves they mean alot, and the more I get the more I can continue on with my story.

Chapter two

Sitting down on the couch, between Billy and Sue, and looking up at my dad Charlie, had me even more worried the way that he was glaring at Paul. I wanted to run to him and sit by him, under my dad's glare, because I for one, know by experience how bad my dad's glare can get, but I had no idea why it was hurting me so bad, to be across the room from him already, and not even really knowing him, except he was good friends with Jacob Black from when we all were kids.

"Well, where do I begin at?" Charlie was thinking out loud now, which was never a good sign. "I know, how about this. I don't care if your a big burly wold boy, what I do know is that you imprinted on my daughter, and you've been known to be a little man whore, sleeping with anything within a 30 mile radius, and that i've picked you up in the police cruiser, more time than I would care to remember, but I know what kind of power the imprint holds over you, and there will be no objection from me." We all looked at Charlie, I looked at Paul, and then over to Billy and Sue, were still just as awe struck as what I was. I was waiting for the wrath of Charlie Swan, and wait a minute, did he just call Paul a 'big burly wolf'?

"Thank you Chief Swan, I know this isn't going to mean anything coming from me, but I already have this pull to your daughter, that I have to be near her, and I am sorry more than what you know, that you had to pick me up in your police cruiser, cause trust me, I never wanted to be picked up honestly. You could have just let me go about my..." I glared at Paul and shook my head once, for him to be quiet, while Charlie still stood there glaring at him, and Billy and Sue were trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

"Charlie," interrupted Billy. "I think you may want to continue this conversation later, we have 3 boys that would like to come in to eat, one of them being my own son." He finished as Charlie went and opened the door, and none other than Jacob, Quil and Embry all toppled in one another onto the floor, from leaning so far onto the door so that they could hear better. "So I guess the wolf's out of the bag now." joked Embry. God I hated his jokes. But then again he was a good friend of mine, as well as Jacob and Quill, and I loved them just as much today as I did when we were kids. I still couldn't believe they were all bigger than me now though.

"So, Sue, what's for dinner?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing for you three, since you have all been eavesdropping." Sue replied while walking away from everybody, and from here I could till she was grinning, once the 3 big guys had groaned and were whining that she couldn't let them starve.

Paul walked over to me, and held out his hand. "Bella, would you like to go for a walk, so that we could talk some more alone, without everybody listening in?"

Jacob stopped shoveling cookies into his mouth from off the floor, like the dog he was, and walked over to Paul. "atta oo meen, alk omwher lone?" I couldn't understand him, from him having cookies in his mouth, but i'm guessing Paul did, because he answered right away.

"Black, what I mean is so that Bella and I can talk alone so I can explain to her some things that Charlie had said." He continued staring at me, as he had answered Jacob, and I put mine hand in his and let him pull me away, no questions asked. Just walking side by side, with my hand in his very nice and warm hand.

We walked to the beach, this seems to be where everybody goes to hangout at, no matter what the weather is like. "So Bella, you must have some questions, that you have to ask me, after all that your dad had to say about me, in your presence, so go ahead and ask away."

I thought for a moment, and my first question was, what did Charlie mean, he had picked you up in his police cruiser more times than he cared to remember?" Paul just shook his head and stared straight ahead. "Bella, with you being my imprint, I can't and won't lie to you, no matter what you choose. The reason Charlie had said that, is because it's the truth. He has picked me up more times than even I care to remember, for drinking, wreckless driving while being drunk, wreckless driving, while just being plain stupid. And of course, picking up the local prostitutes in the area." He couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he was laying it all out for her.

Bella had thought for a moment before continuing. "My second and last question is, what is an imprint and how do i fit into that?" Paul smiled, but then had a disappointed look on his face. "Bella, have you ever heard about the legends?" he looked to me, waiting for an answer.

"I remember a few stories growing up, but that would mean your a wolf." I said. He nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yes, Bella, that is correct. Well, with being a wolf comes certain things that aren't under anybody's control. With that being said, an imprint is beyond anybody's control. And now to explain what an imprint is, an imprint is when you see her/him, and its like its not gravity that holds you to this earth anymore, but it's her. And you'd be anything she wants you be, whether it be a friend, a brother, or a lover, and well Bella, thats where you fit in at. I imprinted on you, once we first locked eyes, but like I said it doesn't have to be as a lover, it can be as a best friend or an older and bigger brother." He looked even more disappointed as he had said this.

"Well, Paul..."

Don't forget to read and review...the more r&r the faster i'll update! thanks guys


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters at all, they all belong to stephanie meyer, they are just there for my own personal enjoyment, to play around with.

"Well Paul..." I began, I didn't know what to say. When we were still at Charlie and Sue's house, just by sitting on the other side of the room from him, it hurt to be away from him, so I don't know what I would do when he went to his house for the night, and I went to mine. It would almost be unbearable. "Well, I would like to become friend for right now, and then later on down the road re-evaluate the situation, and where we stand at, say the beginning of each month, if that is ok with you?" I waited for an answer from him, while I stood there thinking about everything that had happened today when I came home from school.

"Bella, I would like that very much, thanks for not just telling me no. Now I do need to show you something, so you know what it's like. Stay here, I'll be right back."

As Paul began walking away, I was feeling really puzzled by what he had to show me, and why he had to leave to do so. And at that moment he came out of the woods, but not on two legs. He came out on all 4 legs. His wolf was so beautiful, It was all silver, with just a little bit of white in his fur, I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than maybe our kids...wait now, did I just think that already? That was odd, I never thought I would want kids at all, and here I am standing with this beautiful wolf thinking about kids. Paul put his nose up to my hand, and at that point I thought maybe he'd want me to pet him, so I reached out to pet him, and in doing so I sighed. "Your wolf form is very beautiful Paul." He licked my hand, then took off the other way, and came back to me within mere seconds, as his human form again.

"Nobody will ever know you called me beautiful, and if you tell anybody I wil deny it." He said laughing. "Sexy, or hot is more accurate." Here we go with him being conceted now. What a Wolf. Laughing at my inner thoughts, Paul started looking at me strangely. "Bella, what are you laughing about?" I forgot about him not being able to hear my thoughts. "Nothing Paul," I replied. "just the thought of you feeling weird about me calling your wolf beautiful." He laughed at the thoughts as well, not knowing i'd called him conceted.

We finally stopped laughing long enough to start a trek back to Charlie and Sue's house because it was almost dinner time. We got there, and everybody was surrounding a new kid, i'd never even met before. Wondering who it was and what was wrong with him. They finally introduced him to me as Sam Uley (not a wolf yet). Who was feeling really warm, and everybody was really worried, said "thanks to the Cullen's, everybody was coming to their side." Not really knowing what they had meant by that, I walked into the kitchen to help Sue, who had busied herself, by starting to cook dinner for everybody. And when I say everybody, I do mean EVERYBODY. We usually had Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Charlie and Sue, Leah and Seth, and myself included with that, then we had Billy, whenever he would like to join us, he usually called, and Charlie went up and got him, which of course was almost every night, since Jacob didn't know how to cook. And then Quil Sr. Which was Quil's grandfather, and then we also had Clair, who was Quil's imprint. And then my friends Angela and Jessica sometimes came up from La Push.

As Sue and I were starting to get really busy in the kitchen, we started to hear the guys and Leah hollering in the living room, about getting him outside, before he tore the house down, I went into the living room, before Sue could stop me, to see what they were talking about. The guy named Sam Uley, was now standing up, and looked like he was fuming, and everybody was trying to grab a hold of him. Paul turned to me. "Bella, get back, you need to get back farther so that you don't get hurt, he's getting ready to change." As those words were starting to sink it, I walked between everybody, put my hand on Sam's shoulder to let him know, nobody was going to hurt him. He turned and looked me straight in the face, probably thinking it was a trick, and it's like he had a hold on me. I couldn't look away, wait a minute...did this seriously just happen again. Twice in one day? Are you really kidding me tonight?

"Your a dead man, Samuel Uley!" Paul yelled, lunging towards Sam. Sam lightly sat me on the couch behind him, and charged at Paul, as well, as to not being taken advantage of, all of a sudden, there was a huge black wolf in the middle of Charlie and Sue's living room, that was twice the size as Paul, I was wondering why he was so much bigger than Paul, but I got my answer shortly after he changed.

"Well, guess we know who was made to be the Alpha Wolf, right Embry?" Embry handed over to Quil, which looked like a wad of cash. He quickly put it away before anybody else had noticed. Seth was glaring at him, and then at Leah, who kept looking over to at Embry. At that moment was the exact moment Charlie decided to walk into the house. He wasn't even mad, just look surprised. "Hi Paul, how is everything going, and look there, Sam finally joined everybody." And then walked on over to Sue, before anybody could even answer or say anthing, to give his wife Sue a hug and a kiss, since he'd gotten back from the store with the charcoal.

They finally got Sam outside and into the woods, and chained him to a tree, and laid a change of clothes on a tree nearby, so that when he was finally able to change back, he wouldn't be walking out of the woods completely nude, and frighten half of the reservation.

A few days had passed, Everybody had gone at least once a day, me included and Paul excluded to check on Sam and to deliver him some food, the last day I had went, as I got there, I found a man laid on the forest floor with a chain laid nearby his body, I could hear groaning coming from him. As he stood up, with his ass facing me, I turned around, cleared my throat and said "Before, you turn around without any clothes on, you might want to know that i'm right behind you." I said before he could embarrass me or himself at that. It was 3 minutes later, and he was at my shoulder turning me around, and I opened one eye to hope and pray he was fully dressed, and he was except for a shirt, and oh let me tell you, that boy was one of the best looking men around without a shirt on.

"Bella," he started to say.

"Yes, Sam." I answered him, wondering what he had to say to me, when he didn't even know me from hell or high water, I was surprised he even knew my name.

"Where is everybody, and why are you the only one here when I woke up, and what the hell happened to me, the past few days? All I remember," he continued as he looked me straight in the face again, "is that when I first looked into your eyes, I couldn't look away, and then Lahote was all over me. Like you guys were together." I didn't know what to even say or think to that, actually. All I could say was, "If you want to follow me back to Charlie and sue's house, i'm sure everybody will be able to explain later."

Twenty minutes later we had arrived at Sue and Charlie's house, where we could smell the bbq going in the backyard, and I could definitely smell Chicken, and Burgers, and Blood. Wait a minute, I could smell blood?


	4. authors note

Hello everybody, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Im not gonna update yet, because well ive got school work, and 2 little ones to take care of at the moment, and getting my grandma back and fourth to the doctors, so keep the reviews coming. I want 5 more reviews, and I'll update again. I want to bring the Cullen's in some more, but don't know how, cause i don't want them to be a main part of the story, just a background part. If you have any ideas, you can always private message me. Thanks!


End file.
